priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Usacha
Usacha (Birthname: Wendy Cottontail La Pyonquiche Sappho Beatrix Charming Je T'aime) is a student and manager-in-training at the Mascot Academy and the younger sister of Usagi. As of season 3, she is now a manager and manages the idol unit, Triangle. Appearance Usacha takes the appearance of a small, pink baby bunny with little ears, yellow wings, and large, sparkly eyes. She has a little heart-shaped bow-like accessory, and two bows on the back of her ears. Like her brother, she has the argyle patterns on her ears and bow, but instead of the lines crossing through diamonds, they cross through hearts. She is noted for being very cute and according to Dorothy, she looks nothing like Usagi. Personality As a young mascot, Usacha still notably has quite a bit to learn. Despite that, she's very inquisitive and wants to learn as much as she can. She holds a deep level of respect and admiration for Usagi and idolizes him as the perfect older brother and greatest mascot which caused Usagi to want to appear as incredible as she saw him. She's very innocent and a bit gullible, but is very well-meaning, obedient, and earnest nonetheless. Relationships Usagi - Her older brother who she loves and idolizes deeply. She wishes to become a manager as great as him one day and sees him as someone who does no wrong. Because of this and her own general innocence, when she saw his attraction to Neko, she was deeply hurt as her image of him being the perfect older brother and mascot was crushed. However, with Laala's help, she was able to understand that despite Usagi's faults and the bad points of his personality, he works hard for Usacha's sake and loves her very much. Junon - She is Junon's PriPara manager. Pinon - She is Pinon's PriPara manager. Kanon - She is Kanon's PriPara manager. Etymology - is a shorter and often endearing term of the word "usagi" which means rabbit thus the word can be translated as "bunny". has no meaning, but the chi character (チ) refers to something small or quick. Trivia *Possibly a result of her young age, in addition to it being her verbal tic, Usacha tends to use "cha" in place of certain word endings like saying instead of . *She shares the same voice actress with Ichigo Hoshimiya from Aikatsu. **She also shares the same voice actress with Tiki from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. **She also shares the same voice actress with Tsubasa Kisaragi from Aikatsu Stars. **She would also share the same voice actress with Coco from Aikatsu Friends. *She was revealed to be Triangle's manager in Episode 92. *She is the second major Season 3 character to be shown in the anime, the first being Non. Gallery Official Art IMG 0481.JPG Welcom Gingham Coord Non Render.png Episode 49 7534.png 9632541.png 3654951.png 32147.png 786321489.png 65412398.png 654123687.png Prad5-4909.jpg 13388608_1734542923487726_2138064230_n.jpg OP 7: Ready Smile!! Video (12)-0.jpg Episode 92 1000.jpg Video (4).jpg Video (7).jpg Video (10).jpg Video (11)-0.jpg 4c415bccde7f92617b4e16e02c76e61a4fbd3d01_hq.jpg Episode 94 - Come on, come on ・ Kanon! 1461915851_2_13_15e70c79311495bcda6a89270ba92b86.jpg Snapshot_5_(5-3-2016_5-17_PM).png Episode 98 - Playing Three Roles Alone Is Hard! 1464346842 3 1 72824e720c6a51299be7876a10c4a0df.jpg 1464346842 2 28 f76699fe54d46db0c16df403b7b2337c.jpg 1464346842 2 25 9687adb875f2f0426df8adcebfb6aa10.jpg 1464346842 2 22 43a8a9d0ccefebf0ed02b9c682022415.jpg 1464346842 2 16 ce5c31e19f0ceece3e9534ef6b3ad290.jpg 1464346842 2 13 328ced323728fd4c89af509f348e104d.jpg 1464346842 2 10 0c6285966cc193e05f63bd5fa9be5e26.jpg 1464346842 2 7 aaaf692853f0e96b202ff4db663ed9fd.jpg 13267507_1771436379738780_445058099_n.jpg Special Awards bestmascot2.png Category:Mascot Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner Category:Season 3 Category:Screenshots